


Into the Night, out of the Dark

by Mavs_Monday



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavs_Monday/pseuds/Mavs_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Soccercop, set before season 1 but with an alternate ending. </p><p>Alison asks Beth to come over because she is scared....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Alison)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of smut in the the middle chapters, mostly angst.
> 
> A few allusions to depression and suicide but won't go there.

Alison felt her phone buzzing 'I'm outside, come let me in' Beth had texted. She hurried downstairs to open the door.   
"Ali are you ok?, you sounded so freaked out on the phone" "Yes I'm fine now, the security light kept going on but I think maybe it was a cat".  
Alison felt embarrassed. She had called Beth over the instant she had felt nervous. Beth had told she could of course, but after ringing her she had worried it hasn't been an authentic invitation. "I'm sorry for making you come, what did you tell Paul?" 

"Paul's out with old friends tonight, he won't be home till day-break knowing him, where's Donnie?"  
"He's at some work conference, and the kids are staying down the road...I just felt scared being home alone" Beth pulled Alison into a hug "It's ok Ali, I'm here now". 

Alison had felt paranoid ever since finding out about the dead euro clones. Someone was killing them all off and it seemed only a matter of time before whoever was behind it moved on to North America. She wished things could go back to the way they were. It's not like Alison's life was great before she found she was a clone, but she was at least put together enough to act it was. The wine and pills were a hidden vice and to the outside world, the Hendrix's were perfect, even despite the fact that the romance had left her and Donnie's relationship years earlier. 

"Ali you don't have to worry, there's no sign that the killer has left Europe. Katya is investigating the deaths from Germany and I'm investigating them from here, and we're still not sure it's not all just a coincidence yet" Beth was trying to placate her, she was hard to read but Alison could tell that Beth wasn't as confident as she seemed.

"It's not a coincidence Beth, someone is killing us off, trying to get rid of all the science freaks". Beth raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you want me stay tonight?" Alison nodded, she had been hoping Beth would offer. If she was honest with herself it was why she had called in the first place. But now it was happening, Alison suddenly felt nervous. "Wine?" she asked tentatively.

Beth declined, it was after midnight after all, probably best just to head to bed. Alison felt even more nervous than before, espcially when Beth came out of the bathroom wearing only a singlet and her underwear. Alison couldn't look away. Did her own body look that good in her underwear, she wondered. Beth's body was perfect, although she usually hid it under her corporate clothes.

"You ok there?" Beth's voice suddenly filled the room as Alison realised she was still staring. She quickly looked away. "Sorry, I was just, it's just weird to see my body on someone else"   
"The likeness is spooky right" Beth replied as she hopped under sheets" "Yes, and the differences" She turned to look at Beth who seemed confused. "Oh I just mean, we're clones right, should we look and act exactly the same?" 

Beth chuckled "It doesn't quite work that way. Our bodies shouldn't be the same anymore than our minds are. We're different people Ali, we just share the same face."   
Alison understood all this, she just didn't get why when she looked in the mirror she saw a pretty but plain woman staring back, yet when she looked at Beth....Oh biscuits she was staring again. She couldn't help herself, Beth was the beautiful thing she had ever seen and she was lying next to her in her underwear. "I've put my gun in the drawer, just to be safe ok" Beth said her with a smile.

Before Alison knew what she was doing, she had leaned over and kissed Beth. It was instinctive, impulsive, both traits Alison had tried to avoid. But kissing Beth felt so right at that moment. For her at least. "Alison" Beth whispered, pulling away.   
"Oh Dickens, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Alison was mortified.  
"No it's ok, it was nice, it's just Paul..." 

"I know, you love him, and I love Donnie, I do really, I think I just had too much wine earlier" Alison turned away in embarrassment. As soon as she had said she loved Donnie she realised it wasn't true. She hadn't loved him in years, even before the whole clone thing.

Beth leaned over and turned off the light "We can just spoon though" she said, moving in behind Alison and putting her arm around her waist. Alison moved in to her, feeling the warmth of Beth's body behind her. She felt so secure with Beth, like nothing bad would happen. She hoped she hadn't ruined things with her. Now that Beth was in her life, she couldn't bare if she were to leave it.


	2. Chapter 2 (Beth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth goes home and deals with a distant Paul.

Beth saw Paul asleep in their bed as she came through the door. He had made it home before her for once. She wondered what lie he would tell this time. Paul was an idiot, Beth had been tracking his phone for months. Every time he had said he was going out with friends, or for work, he had gone to that Neolution place instead. At first she had thought he was having an affair. But after finding out about the clones, Beth had realised what Paul was.

It made sense in a way, Beth had figured out a while ago that Paul didn't love her. Yet he had never made any attempt to break up with her. Nor did he seem to care when she had stopped sleeping with him. He had seemed like the perfect guy in the beginning but Beth knew it was all an act. He was some kind of plant, or monitor, like Sammy and Hector. It was almost a relief to figure it out in the end.

Beth had been tied up in knots about Paul. She was deeply in love with him and even now, she couldn't face ending things with him. With the clone thing, the Chen thing, and then Paul.... everything was getting too much to bare. Beth had self-medicated with presciption drugs for a while but it only ever took the pain away for a short time. And now Alison...what was Beth supposed to make of that. It had been a shock when she kissed her, Ali had always seemed so straight-laced. But it had been nice to be kissed like she was wanted for once.

"Hey babe where have you been" Paul was awake now, and wondering why he had come home to an empty bed.   
"Went to dinner at Art's but had too much wine to drive home"  
"Beth you shoudn't be drinking on your meds" Paul sat up worried  
"Yea well I only had a couple, we were talking about the trial"

Paul looked apologetic. As far he knew Beth had accidentally killed an innocent civilian. Maggie of course was nothing of the sort, she had been behind the clone killings, and Beth had killed her to try and keep the rest of the clones safe. The killer himself was still out there though the German was in contact with Beth and as long as she was being hunted in Europe, Beth felt sure the north american clones were safe.

But Katja wanted to see Cosima, something about a respiratory illness. Beth had offered her help in exchange for samples from other Euro clones, so she needed to find the killer in the month it would take Katja to get them. Beth was running out of time. If Katja came before Beth had found the killer, they would all be sitting ducks.

"Do you wanna do lunch today?" She asked Paul  
"Sorry babe, have to work, I have a million deadlines coming up". Sure, thought Beth. Paul never wanted to spend any extra time with her. She hated herself for staying in love with him but she just couldn't get over him. She moved into the bathroom so Paul wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Alison. "Hey thanks for staying last night, sorry about the incident, maybe you could teach me how to use a gun so you don't have to keep me safe anymore, anyway thanks again - Alison" 

Beth didn't mind Alison calling her up all the time about security issues. In truth she felt guilty. When she found out about the clones, her search had shown her six others in North America. She didn't want to tell them all but she needed help with her investigations. Jennifer seemed to be sick in hospital, while Sarah couldn't be located. Cosima was a no-brainer, she had even offered to change her major so she could study their DNA more thoroughly, while Krystal seemed like someone best left in the dark.

From the last two, Beth had wanted to tell Tony. He was a petty thief and arsonist. Could come in handy. But Sammy, his plant, had begged her not to. Sammy was undercover , and had offered to give Beth more info in exchange for keeping Tony in the dark. Beth didn't know who Sammy worked for but he had seemed to genuinly care for Tony. Beth had let them be, and waited for Sammy to find out who Paul was and who DYAD were.

Which left Alison. Not a great contender, and Beth knew she shouldn't have told her the truth. The suburban soccor mum had very little to offer Beth and Cosima, aside from cash, but she lived in the area, and Beth had to admit she had mostly selfish reasons for telling Ali. She wanted someone who was near-by. Someone to talk too. 

She replied to Alison's text "Sure, when are you free?"  
"Any weekday, but I guess you're only free on the weekends?"  
Beth smiled to herself "Meet me at the Lewis St range at 10am on monday :)"  
It was the least she could do for Alison


	3. Chapter 3 (Alison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth teaches Alison how to shoot a gun.

Alison felt the warmth of Beth behind her, grabbing her waist and holding her in the right position. She felt her her legs being pushed apart slightly by Beth's knee, trying to maneuver her into the right position. "Your stance is very important, you can't shoot straight if your feet are facing in the wrong position...here that looks better". Beth stood back for a second, admiring her work. 

"Right, so what next?" Alison asked, still holding up the gun to the target, as still as she could be. Beth came up behind her again, this time placing one of her hands on Alison's chest, feeling her ribcage move up and down.  
"You need to control your breathing" Beth said as she followed her rhythm. Alison wondered if Beth could feel how fast her heart was racing, her heart-rate doubled in close proximity to Beth.

"You don't wanna be holding your breath when you fire, you want to exhale, then pull the trigger when you are at your most relaxed". Beth took her free hand and brought it up the gun to try keep it steady. 

Ali could feel herself shaking. Keeping still with Beth touching her in at least five different places was proving tough. She heard Beth tell her to breath in and followed the instruction. "Now breathe out, and shoot" Alison did what she was told. She wasn't ready for the pushback, the force of the gun firing jolting her backwards. But Beth was in control, holding Alison in place.

"Would ya look at that" Beth was staring at the target, which had a big hole right in the middle, " you're a natural". Alison was generally good at most things, but it suprised even her. She grinned at Beth "Maybe I just have a great teacher", "You're damn right"  
As they walked back to the carpark, Alison couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. She had hoped the other night had just been the wine. But the butterflies in her stomach that hadn't stopped fluttering all day told her otherwise. "Do you wanna go get some lunch or something? I have a few hours before the kids finish school" Alison couldn't help but ask.   
"Oh, I, Uh..."

"Oh silly me, you probably have to get back to work, I've already kept you too long"  
"No no it's fine, I was just going to have lunch with Paul, he said he was taking the atfternoon off since he worked all weekend"

Alison tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh, of course. Wait why aren't you at work?". She wondered if Beth had taken the day off to spend with her. "Well I'm kind suspended" Beth said sheepishly, "Oh but don't worry, it's fine" "What do you mean it's fine, what happened?" 

"Look it's a bit messy at the moment, there was a civilian shooting, there's just a process we have to follow which includes being suspended until the trial, it's nothing to worry about" Alison was shocked "But how are you supposed to investigate the killer when you're suspended?" "Yea I'm working on in, look I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow Ali" Beth hurried to get in to the car. Bye, thought Alison. That was weird. Beth often seemed to get into little moods, often leaving in the middle of conversations, like she just couldn't wait to be somewhere else. It seemed like she really didn't want to talk about this shooting.

Alison tried to put Beth out of her mind. She felt dirty thinking about her in such a way. Was it wrong to be attracted to your clone? Even if it wasn't it felt wrong to be thinking about someone who wasn't Donnie. Not like Donnie only had eyes for Alison. His poorly hidden stash of porn put that to rest. But Alison had almost forgetten Beth long enough to fall asleep when she got the text. It was her. "Can we go somewhere tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4 (Beth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth turns up at Alison's house.

Beth had waited for hours for Paul to come home. He texted her at 4 saying he wouldn't be home till dinner. When texted later at night saying he was staying at Cody's that night, Beth had had enough. She opened a bottle of wine and drank by herself, watching old videos of them together. She hated him, and she hated this apartment. She hated this life.

At some point she got in the car and started driving to Alison's. She hadn't thought about, she had just started driving there. It was midnight and she had no idea what she was doing. But somehow she knew. She knew Alison would come out, despite the sleeping husband next to her. And she did. She told Beth to park outside and then hopped quietly into Beth's car. Neither girl knew what to say, so Beth silently drove into the night. "I think there's a motel up here somewhere" Beth said quietly. Alison told her to drive into the football field carpark instead. 

What was she doing. Beth didn't know. But sitting here next to Alison was taking her mind off Paul. Alison was the only one who could take her mind off Paul. She looked at Alison who was shaking like a leaf. It all seemed to simple in that moment. In that car. She undid her seatbelt and leaned over to Alison, before kissing her, as Alison had done the other night. 

Alison kissed her back. Properly. Not like Paul, who always seemed to zone out. There was a fire between the clones that neither had felt before, and as they explored each others mouth, the thoughts of Paul and monitors and killers suddenly seemed not to matter.

Soon Alison was out of her seat, straddling Beth, feeling the body she had stared at so many times."Hold on" Beth whispered, as she pulled them both into the backseat, laying Alison down and moving to unbutton her shirt. "I've wanted to do this for so long" Alison whispered back. Beth kissed her neck, before unhooking her bra and moving down to Alison's nipples. She had not slept with a woman before, but it felt more comfortable than she had ever felt sleeping with Paul. 

She moved to Ali's trackpants, slowly pulling them off while kissing her thigh. Alison moaned "I want you inside me Beth". Beth accepted, slipping her fingers between Ali's legs, circling in the same way she did it to herself. "Oh fishsticks". Beth chuckled, even when she was being fucked, Ali still wouldn't swear. She moved up to kiss her again, while increasing the pace, thrusting her in fingers inside. She could feel Alison gripping her back, trying to pull her closer. She could feel her tensing up, about to come, and Beth curled her fingers up one last time, before Alison started shaking beneath her. 

They lay there in the back seat for an hour, holding each other. Beth didn't want to get up. Whatever had happened, things couldn't go back to the way they were. She knew she couldn't leave Paul yet, but she had finally found an out. She realised over the last few months the only times she had really been happy was when she was with Alison. "I guess I should go home" Alison whispered sadly. 

Beth dropped her home, but not before kissing Alison again. She wished she could go in with her, and hold her all night, but she knew she couldn't. "Are you free tomorrow?" Alison asked. Beth nodded with a smile, kissing her on the forehead. When she got back to her own bed, she crawled up inside and cried.


End file.
